


Which ones Which

by Amiandivh



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiandivh/pseuds/Amiandivh
Summary: Robbie gets an idea for a new plan that doesn't go as well as it could have





	Which ones Which

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigorose50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/gifts).



Turning over in his chair Robbie covered his head with his pillow trying to drown out the sound of kid having far too much fun outside.

“It's about time i did something about those kids and the dumb elf that causes all this awful fun!” Hopping out of his chair he ran to his costume machine.

First was an outfit that was almost to small for Robbie “To short” 

Next was a captains outfit with metals and wings “i'm not going to the airport”  

Then was a set of shorts and a tshirt with a sweater around the collar of the shirt, “ I hate the tennis court.”

Finally was the one Robbie was using for his plan. “Ahhh PERFECT!” In the case was a 1 to 1 recreation of Sportacus’s outfit with the mustache included. Playing a few notes on the piano and pulling the lever Robbie spun around and when he stopped looked just like Sportacus.

“Now nobody will be able to tell the difference between me and sportadork HAHAahahaha”  Running to the ladder Robbie climbed up and hopped out to put his plan into motion”

Hiding behind a wall Robbie scoped out the situation. watching Sportacus and the kids play soccer he had to wait for the perfect time to pop out when sport left which gave him time to formulate his plan. After a few minutes had passed Robbie scored a goal and told the kids

“Alright everybody it's almost lunch time so head on home and make sure you eat a healthy meal so you have your energy for later when we play basketball.” Sportacus called down his ladder and climbed up to his blimp as the kids wandered off to their houses.

“This is the perfect time to strike!” said Robbie as he hopped over the wall and tripped and landed on his face. At the sound the kid turned around at the sound. Stephanie ran up to Robbie asking

“Sportacus are you ok? I thought you went to eat lunch.”  Robbie stood up saying

“Yes i'm fine i just forgot my soccer ball that's all.” standing up all the way Robbie put his hand on his hips and plastering a fake smile on his face.  All of a sudden the kid pointed at him and said

“ROBBIE ROTTEN!” Robbie slumped down and said “What how did you know?” Stephanie pointed to the ground a laughed a little

“your mustache fell off Sportacus”  

“Oh well….guess ill be off then bye” said Robbie as he ran back to his home leaving his mustache behind.

Robbie made it back to his home in record time hopping down feeling down about another failed plan. He took off the hat and set it by his chair. He walked over to his costume machine but on the way he walked passed his mirror. Rolling his eyes at how ridiculous he looked he said with as much sarcasm as possible

“OOOhh look at me im Sportacus. Everybody loves me because i'm so active and i save everybody all the time and tell them to eat sports candy.” the whole time he was doing the same poses as sportacus and making silly faces. Before he could finish mocking sport he heard a cough next to him. Stoping with his arms in a strong man position he turned to the left and saw Sportacus standing near him with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face. Looking good Robbie but next time leave the heroing to the heroes. Nodding his head Robbie went to the disguise machine and pulled the lever so he was in his normal clothes “Better Sportanut?” “Much better Robbie” Sportacus said with a large smile and laugh in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend reblogged a picture of Robbie in sports outfit with Russian tags and when translated it said that Robbie like to wear sports outfit and pose so i told them i wanted to write a fic about it so here it is.


End file.
